This invention relates to pressure measurement apparatus and methods generally and particularly for use in determining the pressure applied by an inflatable or elastic garment to an injured part of a patient's body.
Inflatable splints or other inflatable garments have become a convenient means for keeping broken bones immobile and for the treatment of other conditions such as prevention of deep vein thrombosis, edema and venous ulcers. The pressure applied to the injured area by the garment depends on the extent of inflation of the garment itself. If the pressure is too great, the blood circulation to the limb can be adversely affected and if the pressure in the garment is too little, the garment becomes ineffective as a splint. It is therefore necessary that the pressure applied by the garment be measured.
A known way of measuring the pressure in the inflatable garments has been to measure it directly with measurement devices built into the garment itself. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,823,668; 2,699,165; 2,113,253; and 4,039,039.
For purposes of economy and easy storage many other inflatable garments have no built-in pressure measuring systems. These garments are manufactured in a fully sealed condition, such that the subsequent application of a direct measuring device to the garment itself is not practical. Accordingly, in the past, the judgment of the person inflating such garments had to be relied upon to determine the correct amount of pressure. Such judgment is not always adequate, such that the desired result is not achieved because of inadequate pressure or circulation is impaired and the patient suffers discomfort or further injury because of too much pressure.